los esclavos de cartman saint seiya con south par
by antidark-malodramatica
Summary: esta historia se trata de que jesus engaña a los saints diciendo que cartman es el hijo del buda.. y dan su vida por él.. siendo quer en realidad cartman aparte de que no lo sea, se aprovecha de ellos y los considera esclavos.
1. Default Chapter

South park y SS.

Cartman estaba en su habitación pensando que podía hacer para no aburrirse, pero recordó que tenía que leerse un libro del renacimiento.

En los textos salía. Los nobles y los reyes, tenían esclavos en donde podían hacer lo que ellos querían. Cartman dijo '' Ho que genial''. Entonces escucha un grito.

-Cartman a comer

mierda estaba tan entusiasmado en la lectura

Cartman es una rica hamburguesa

Bueno ahí cambia las cosas

Cartman quedo pensativo y dijo '' ojala tuviera un esclavo... dios por no molestar a butters por dos días y no decirle judío al judío por un día.. Por favor quiero tener unos esclavos que sepan hacer todo!!!.

Cartman termina de comer y duerme en un sueño profundo.

En el lugar de los súper mejores amigos. Jesús decide hablar.

o que emotivo, cartman a dejado de ser racista y aprovechador por tres días, el muy inocente pidió un deseo... quería tener unos esclavos.

Porque no le concedemos el favor- dijo el sabio buda pensativo- ahhh siii, hay unos tipos que están cesantes y son capaz de hacer todo. No es que quiera hacerlos esclavos, pero deberíamos dejar como esclavo a los saints

Sería buena idea, aparte suelen ser muy violentos para los niños.

Ellos profesan el budismo, y son muy poderosos e idealista. Aparte te apuesto que van a darse cuenta de que cartman lo utiliza y dejaran de hacerlo

Eres un marica buda- y le empieza a pegar

Interfiere krishna- dejen de pelear, nosotros somos maestros y superhéroes. Si que no peleen.

Jesús se disculpa de buda, y deciden buscar a los saints.

Estan los saints durmiendo y lo interrumpe Jesús.

- hola saints

zeus, a peliar!!-dice seiya

no idiota es Jesús... es el maestro de la religión cristiana y...-dijo shiryu

cállate!! Ya entendimos lagartija- dijo un ikki todo asocial y amargado- que quieres occidental

Solo quiero que se muden a un hermoso lugar llamado south park. Ahí hay nieve y gente muy agradable.. es un lugar tranquilo. Y le prometo que no habrá luchas sangrientas.

Espero que sea así jim morrison- dijo ikki en forma sarcástica en donde enojó a más de una persona

Hermano ten más respeto- dijo shun

Oye este tío tiene razón... o si no el público infantil que ve saint seiya nos va a defraudar... cuida tus palabras.

Esta bien chiquillos, ahora mismo parten a south park

Esta bien zeus

La felicidad se desvaneció cuando vino saori y dijo en forma poco inteligente- puedo ir Jesús?

emmm ya esta bien...lleven su equipaje y todo

Zeus... digo Jesús quedo pensativo y a la vez le dijo.- este niño... digo este señor a que van a dar su vida es el hijo del mismísimo buda.

- que cool!!

Y fueron a south park

En la casa de cartman, estaba cartman en un profundo sueño y se despierta para llenar su pansita de un rico tocino con huevos. Pero se da cuenta de que hay cinco personas cerca de su cama.

Mierda quienes son ustedes cara de maricas.

Los saints quedaron sorprendidos de ese trato,

somos los saints- dijo seiya

emm y nosotros aremos lo que sea para que tenga una vida plena y alegre –dijo shun

emmm explíquenme que me rompes las bolas

lo que tratamos de decir gran alabado ser del buda, que nosotros haremos lo que sean por su merced – dijo shiryu

esta bien, hijos míos seas alabados por mi misericordia.

Ouhmm!! – dijeron los saints

Pero alguien interrumpio esta meditación... mejor dicho esta farsa.

a comer hijito

que bien, ustedes maricas ni piensen bajar a comer, ese tocino es mío cara de culos si que nadie se le acerca!!

CONTINUARA...

ADMITO QUE PARA HACER COMEDIA FUE ALGO SERIA... PERO FUE ÀRA ADAPTARME... MANDEN REVIEWS.


	2. conociendose

SEGUNDA PARTE:

Por el insulto de cartman..ellos quedan un poco impactados del trato del supuesto hijo del buda. Hyoga pregunta- que le pasa a este tío, porque no salimos a algún lugar a conocer mejor la ciudad.

Al final todos aceptan, pero ikki dice – mejor me voy de esta ciudad y regreso a Japón

Como decía ellos recorreran south completito

Mientras tanto... en el lugar de los súper mejores amigos.

-que haces buda-pregunta Jesús con mucha duda

-espero a mi compadre-suena el timbre- oh!, parece que ya llegó

Viene un tipo rubio, alto, de pinta de ser un anime y saluda cariñosamente a buda.

-amigo, amigo, amigo!!

-Como estas shaka

-Bien, muy bien. Mira traje fotos de nuestra recorrida religiosa (en realidad se veían que solo lo pasaban bien)-saluda a Jesús

-buenos días shaka, veras que nosotros cumplimos nuestro mejor milagro en la vida –le salen lágrimas- veras que hicimos feliz a un niño infeliz

-Ho... me duele el dedo – y muestra un dedo con una astilla- por favor Jesús sácame la espina- y cuando Jesús se la saca shaka se tira un pedo y todos empiezan a reírse.

-Muy gracioso ¬¬

-Jajaja acepta las bromas Jesús –dice buda entre risas

-Me voy, ya no tolero estar con maricas 

-Pero Jesús, a donde iras

-A south park colorado y aprovechare de cómo sigue el milagro.

En la casa de cartman, cartman se da cuenta que sus esclavos desaparecieron

-oh mierda, estos hijos de puta las pagaran!!, los encontrare y les daré por el culo

En cambio los saints decidieron conocer la ciudad y encontraron a tres chicos quemando... mierda¬¬.

-kenny enciende el fosforo- dijo un niño con un gorro azul- o que bien

-oye stan, mira vienen unos tipos con ojos raros y con una cara de marica que ni siquiera la veíamos en el profesor garrison.- dijo kyle

-Hola niños, ustedes nos pueden hacer un tour – dijo shun amistosamente

-Y ustedes de donde mierda vienen- dijo kyle.

Y kenny trae un manga. –mu mu mummmmm mjmmm mmm mm mmm

-exacto- dijo shiryu

-y damos autógrafas –dijo hyoga en forma posera

-siempre tan posero –dijo shiryu

-Bueno que genial que ustedes estén de paso en colorado, en realidad si me gusta mucho su serie-dijo stan- me pueden decir sus presentaciones

-bueno esta bien, yo soy pegaso y les hago pedazo a cualquier hijo de puta que se me cruza- dijo seiya en forma

-yo soy hyoga y no hago yoga, soy sexi y un semental con las chicas

-yo soy dragón y no soy tragón como dice hyoga, mis poderes son la cólera del dragón y la fidelidad a la humanidad.

-Bueno yo soy Andrómeda y no soy andrógina como dice seiya y cartman, suelo ser fuerte cuando siento necesidad, en realidad ayudo al greenpeace y soy vegetariano.

-o que genial, por fin conocí a los saints, oye ustedes dicen que conocen al gordo de mierda.- dijo stan

-Si justamente – dijo shiryu- y demasiado para ser justo, nosotros somos los cirvientes dél, que es un ser grandioso

-Grandioso para tirarse pedos jajajjaja- dijo kyle

-Bueno seiya se tira pedos muy grandes y hediondos –dijo hyoga riéndose

-Muy gracioso - dijo seiya

-Aquí los encontré hijos de puta- dijo cartman muy enojado 

-el único hijo de puta soy tu cartman, como se te ocurre tener esclavos –dijo kyle

-eso es cosa mía judío de mierda, tu sangre judía hace que te metas en lo que no te importa como lo dice en la pasión.

- Señor perdonanos, cometimos una falta muy grande- dijo shiryu arrodillado

-perdónanos, perdonadnos- dijeron los saints arrodillándose (n/a a ese extremo XDD)

-Bueno pero tienen que hacerme un favor millonario.

De k se tratara la misión¿?

Como son los pedos de seiya¿?

Que ara Jesús ahora¿?

Que hicieron buda y shaka en sus recorridas religiosas¿?

Como entendió shiryu a kenny¿?

CONTINUARA......

GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS.


	3. NBA¿? y conocer

3ra parte:

Como sabíamos desde antes, los saints de curiosos fueron a ver que pasaba en south park y decidieron salir. Conocieron a kyle, stan y a kenny, pero lamentablemente cartman llegó y los entro a patadas en el culo.

-que se creen maricas de mierda, nadie me desafía. Ah se me olvido algo, ustedes tienen que hacerme un gran favor.

-que cartman- dijo seiya

-que jugaran en la NBA maricas, y pobre que reclamen o les daré con el látigo!

-oye cartman, ¿muchas modelos les gusta a los basquetbolistas?

-en realidad son más que modelos, son putas muy bellas y famosas. Esta el caso de Carmen Electra que se caso con un...-dijo shiryu

- Cállate lagartija de mierda!

-Que bien n-n que tenga putas al lado mío nn.- dijo hyoga muy pervertidamente

-Ya cállense y dejen me hablar que me rompen las bolas- dijo cartman señalando con un palo y una pizarra las instrucciones- espero que ustedes conozcan el basketball, porque me pagaran muy bien si ganan a los laker.

-Oye usted hijo del buda, usted en vez de preocuparse por dinero, debería predicar por la fe o me equivoco.

-En realidad querido discípulo pienso ganar plata para dárselo a los damnificados del tsunami del sudeste asiático.- dijo cartman en realidad mintiendo.

-Es usted un buen hombre- dijo seiya

-Ya pasado mañana será el partido con los Laker pobre que pierda hijo de mierda. Si que organícense y estudien las costumbres gringas, en especial las que tienen que ver con el basketball y las reglas de ellas, Si que maricas prepárense y les pateo el culo.

-Si!

Bueno ahora cartman los dejó salir para que recorran south park. Fueron a diferentes casas, bueno un niño los reconoció y los invito a su casa a ver una película.. su nombre es BUTTERS (todos saben que es butters.. soy yo XD)

-oye quieren ver pearl harbur con mi familia nn

-si parece una buena idea y a la vez conoceremos las películas gringas n.n- dijo seiya

Cuando estaban viendo la película pearl harbur en la escena en donde la enfermera se acostaba con el amigo de su supuesto novio muerto.

-o que romántico – dijo la mama de butters

-como que romántico si ella apenas lo conoce.. en realidad es un puta o enfermera¿?

-enfermera y cuida tus vocabularios japonés- dijo el papa de butters

-pero el amor no es acostarse con todos y hacer la dieta del melón (con cualquier wn XDDD), el amor es el respeto en la persona que uno quiere y ese tal tipo no la respeta porque de pasar su nochecita va a quedar embarazada y ...

-Cállate lagartija de mierda-dijo seiya

-¬¬ esta bien

Shiryu al ver lo aburrida y patética película en donde mostraba un amor de puro sexo quedo pensando si realmente cartman es el hijo del buda... Después que terminó la película llegó cartman y dijo- que te pasa butters en robarte a mis esclavos... digo a mis discípulos.. lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia

-de que hablas cartman- dijo butters

-no seas un hijo de puta y devuélvemelos

-esta bien

Cartman los llevó a su casa y les dijo- me cansaron hijos de puta, tendran que estudiar desde mañana cara de maricas!.

LA ENFERMERA DE PEARL HARBUR ES PUTA¿¿

LA ENFERMERA QUEDO EMBARAZADA¿?

CUANTO PAGAN POR GANARLE A LOS LAKER¿?

LAS PUTAS PREFIEREN A LOS FUTBOLISTAS O LOS BASQUETBOLISTAS?¿

TENER SEXO ES AMOR¿?

CONTINUARA!


	4. la saga del papa

Capitulo 4:

COMO ES SEMANA SANTA Y HAY QUE HACER ALGO DE DIOS, VAMOS A BOTAR TODOS LOS BICHOS RAROS:

Carmen Electra

George Bus

Osama Bin Laden

Chris Martin

LOS JUGADORES DE LOS LAKERS (ES DECIR TODA LA IDEA DE LA NBA SE VA A LA CHUCHA XDDDD)

AHORA NO CENTRAREMOS EN LA SALUD DEL PAPA. Bueno hace mucho tiempo, en la juventud del papa tenía un hermano gemelo no reconocido llamado judas XDXD... entonces un día se juntó con el enfermo papa y lo secuestró y ahora esta en el calabozo. Este nuevo papa sufre de pedofilia si que aprovechara de todos los niños.

Ahora el vaticano se transformó en un lugar conservador y empezó ha asesinar a todos los que estaban en contra de la iglesia, dejándolos en el calabozo que se encuentra el verdadero papa, uno de los encerrados fueron el escritor Dan Brown que ahora está siendo torturado por el falso Papa.

Que te crees en ofender al Opus Dai hijo de puta- el falso Papa le daba latigazos al pobre Brown.

Algún día te las veras falso papa, llegara Robert Langdon y te matará –

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Jesús espió todo y sintió una gran ira. Se quedó tan decepcionado de que la iglesia lo trataran así, como una nueva mafia.

Papa, necesitamos que diga su frase-dijo el obispo. (se lo decía al falso Papa .. nadie sabía que el verdadero Papa estaba en el calabozo)

Mierda no se decir nada relevante. Ya se, prohibiré que den monos japoneses por la televisión.

El Papa dijo esa frase en todos los canales y los saints también llegaron a escucharlos. Cartman también los escuchó.

Jaja, los maricas no tendrán audiencia y todos lo niños católicos no los verán, serán pobres y trabajaran en prostibulos jajajja.-dijo cartman.

Tenemos que matar a esa mafia del papado. Hace siglos quise matarla, fue muy injusto con la gente. No respetaban a nadie, acusaban a cualquiera de brujas y...

Cállate lagartija, ya entendimos. Ahora mataremos a la mafia del papado.-dijo seiya

Tienen razón, deshonran mi nombre y mi ser tan sufrido que estuvo en una cruz –Era una voz del más aya, esta luz se dejó ver y era Jesús con una linterna.

Otra vez vino jim morrison –dijo ikki.

Tienen razón como decía, recibirán una pequeña ayuda de los súper mejores amigos –Jesús hizo magia y llevaba una caja- aquí tienen armas saca de EEUU, me engrupí a Bush y le dije que serviría para matar a los hijos de Alá.

Y al final los matastes –preguntó ikki.

No, porque soy súper mejor amigo de Mahoma, y Mahoma como es mayor que yo y le tengo tanto respeto. Hasta apoyamos a los estúpidos artistas de MTV que están en contra de Bush . Nosotros le enseñamos que tenían que odiar a George, si no, no se dan cuenta. Hasta chris martín lo dice drogado... el muy idiota ni siquiera sabe sumar (todos se rieron.. me incluyo XD).

Pero si nosotros tenemos super poderes, no necesitamos armas –dijo shiryu.

Pero si lo pillan que son series japonesas va a ver un revuelo nacional, como a ustedes los crearon para matar, mataran a la gran mafia que hay. Jesús lanzó sus polvos mágicos y vinieron los super mejores amigos.

Oye eso no fue magia, yo vi a buda que estaba escondido en el sofá.-dijo shun. – dije buda.. alabaros sea buda!

JEJEJE- dijo buda risueñamente (es risueño!), que bueno que me admiren yo doy autógrafos a todos.

Buda esto es algo serio, deshonran mi nombre, tenemos que matar al falso Papa conservador. Acá tengo imágenes traídas por moisés, aca muestran el sector del vaticano, esto lo usarán todos. Con este líquido super amigazos podrán ver donde se encuentran ustedes y ver a los curas y enemigos.

Jesús, porque no nos ayudas –dijo seiya.

Porque sería un gran impacto social y porque.. porque tenemos que hacer misa si que adiós, los llamo por teléfono a nuestro sector.

Mierda se fueron! –dijo seiya –Ahora que aremos.

Oye tu cartman, en realidad no eres hijo del buda, te mataremos!

Adiós! –cartman arrancó y fue al colegio.

La señorita Celestriaga les dijo a sus alumnos que por la mala salud del Papa irán al vaticano a visitarlo.

Mierda no podré ir porque soy judío

jaja, el único lugar que puedes ir es a un campo de concentración nazi.

Cartman deja de ser un hijo de puta

Ya córtenla niños! –dijo la señorita Celestriaga- Kyle también irá aunque sea judío.

Ya pasó el tiempo y los niños fueron a la lejana Europa para ir a visitar al enfermo Papa. El falso Papa se encontraba torturando al dalai lama. El cardenal le dice al falso Papa:

Unos niños fastidiosos y una señora gorda viene a visitarlo como Papa.

Esta bien, hazlos pasar- Pero en ese entonces aparecen los Saint para impedir la falsa visita.

Entréguenos al Papa por orden de Jesús- dijo seiya- o si no te mataremos hijo de puta.

El falso Papa tenía amenazado al verdadero Papa con una inyección con veneno que duraba 12 horas.

Si ustedes se mueven, mataré al Papa, ustedes deciden.-hyoga tira su súper súper poder de hielo y congela al falso papa, pero como está congelado y cerca de la ventana se cae y se quiebra.

OH mierda, ese farsante le echó veneno al Papa, ahora tendremos doce minutas para alcanzar la cura... pero quien sabe donde esta la cura.

Y como un milagro de Jesús, aparece Robert Langdon con un libro y perseguido por curas y psicópatas. Robert empieza a defenderse con su pistola y su látigo, empieza a matar a todos.

Hola chicos, yo soy Robert Langdon, ese Dan Brown aprovechó de escribir con las servilletas y aparecí yo, jeje.

Robert eres mi admirador, dame un autógrafo- dijo shiryu.

Yo vine a avisarles que la cura de la vida del Papa se encuentra en esa iglesia del Vaticano, ustedes tienen que pasar por esas iglesias que están antes de esas. Ahí se encuentran los enemigos del Papa y de la iglesia. Cuando maten a ellos, se les dará dinero y ese dinero si acumulará y se los dará al gran médico. Y ese médico tienen que traerlo a esta habitación para curar al enfermo Papa.

Ya por respeto al papa se los traeremos y seremos felices para siempre- el papa empieza a hablar suavemente –el Papa quiere decirnos algo.

Yo cuando ustedes eran chicos, los bauticé. Y eran niños muy lindos.

Papa jamás olvidaremos esos momentos, ahora le prometo por mi vida que se los traeré- dijo seiya.

Ahora los saints fueron al lugar.


End file.
